Kozuki Family
|occupation = |leader = Kozuki Momonosuke, Kozuki Hiyori |residency = Wano Country |status = Active }} The Kozuki Family is a formerly powerful family that once ruled over Wano Country until their downfall twenty years ago. The family has existed for centuries in which they invented the poneglyphs and became friends with the people of the Mokomo Dukedom. Crest The crest of the Kozuki Family depicts a crane-like bird with a glowing orb in its chest and spread wings. Around the bird figure, there is a circle with four sprout-like symbols coming from it at each ordinal direction. Retainers of the Kozuki Family have this crest tattooed in their bodies in order to allow recognition. The crest can also be found in locations affiliated with the family. Emblem Those loyal to the family, even after Kurozumi Orochi slandered their name, have a crescent moon tattooed on their ankles to mark their loyalty yet remain hidden in Wano. Members The Kozuki Family was a clan of master craftsmen, specializing in stonemasonry. The earliest known ancestors created the Poneglyphs during the end of the Void Century. Confirmed members of this family are former shogun Sukiyaki; his son and the former daimyo of Kuri, Oden; the latter's wife, Toki; their son and heir, Momonosuke; and their daughter, Hiyori. The clan has retainers loyal to the family members. All of them bear the Kozuki Family crest on their bodies as a way of identification. Jibuemon was the retainer of Sukiyaki and remained loyal to the family even during Orochi's reign. Notably, Oden had a group of nine extremely powerful men serving him as retainers, the "Nine Red Scabbards" led by Kin'emon. On gravestones in a cemetery near Oden's Castle in Kuri there are two unnamed gravestones. History Past The Kozuki Family existed for at least 800 years. The family also formed a bond with the Mink Tribe and agreed to help each other whenever one of them in trouble. On top of that, they invented the poneglyphs that are scattered throughout the world in present time. Moreover, in the distant past, they had something to do with Wano Country's closed country policy. Over 20 years ago, they ruled Wano Country. Kozuki Oden was the son of shogun at the time, Kozuki Sukiyaki, but Oden was exiled from the Flower Capital for getting into violent fights. He then went to the Kuri region, a lawless area where criminals roamed free, where he defeated the strongest of them and worked to make Kuri a better place, becoming the daimyo of Kuri. When Nekomamushi and Inuarashi drifted to Wano Country and were bullied by locals, Oden rescued and befriended them, allowing his family to honor the ancient agreement between the two sides. Before Oden could open Wano's borders to the world, he was executed by the new shogun of Wano, Kurozumi Orochi, while Kaido burned down Oden Castle. Oden's wife, Toki, used her power to send their son Momonosuke and his retainers Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kiku twenty years into the future. With Oden's death, the family's knowledge of how to read the text on the poneglyphs and write its language ended. After arriving at the future, Momonosuke and the retainers discovered how much Wano had changed over the years, but they discovered allies they could still count on. Momonosuke and his retainers decided to travel to Zou to enlist aid from the Mink Tribe, and Kin'emon pretended to be his father in order to avoid drawing attention. However, as they departed Wano, they were discovered by the Beasts Pirates. On the way to Zou, they were shipwrecked, which caused Raizo to be separated from them. They ended up on Dressrosa, where they were chased by the guards. Momonosuke stowed away on a ship heading for Punk Hazard, and Kanjuro sacrificed himself in order to allow Kin'emon to head for Punk Hazard. Momonosuke was kept in Caesar Clown's facility on Punk Hazard with other children he was experimenting on. Momonosuke ate Vegapunk's Artificial Devil Fruit out of hunger and ended up in the garbage dump after being chased by the guards. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc Luffy discovered Momonosuke inside the trash heap, and the two managed to escape. After escaping from the facility, Momonosuke reunited with Kin'emon, and the two headed with the Straw Hats to Dressrosa to rescue Kanjuro. Dressrosa Arc Momonosuke was put on the team protecting the Thousand Sunny because Kin'emon forbade him from going on the island. His group was attacked and turned into art by Giolla, but Brook tricked and defeated her, returning them to normal. Law then arrived and told the Sunny crew to head for Zou with Caesar, which they did. They were chased by the Big Mom Pirates during the journey, but managed to escape. They arrived on Zou the next day, and chased off the remaining Beasts Pirates that were devastating the island. They then went to work on healing the Mink Tribe which the pirates had poisoned. However, Momonosuke did not feel well and stayed in his room. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Momonosuke reunited with Kin'emon and Kanjuro when they made it onto Zou several days later, and the minks took them to Raizo's location. During this, Momonosuke and the retainers revealed the true purpose of their mission to the Straw Hats. Upon Momonosuke's request, Luffy agreed to ally his pirate alliance with the samurai and the minks, creating the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. The Kozuki Family then decided to head back to Wano Country with the Heart Pirates and part of the Straw Hat Pirates, under the cover of Law's submarine. However, Momonosuke decided to stay on Zou to further communicate with Zunisha, and Inuarashi agreed to stay behind with him as well. Wano Country Arc Sometime after returning to Wano, the retainers hid with the Straw Hats and briefed them on the politics in Wano before splitting way to gather allies while the pirates assimilate themselves with the residents under false identities. Trivia *A pattern similar to the family crest was presented on Luffy's samurai outfit on the cover of Chapter 310. The cover also features a pink oriental dragon, which is something that Momonosuke can turn into. **Luffy would later wear an almost identical set of armor while in Wano. *In Chapter 816, the clan was introduced as the "Kogetsu Family". However, the subsequent chapter changed it to "Kozuki". Both share the same meaning and kanji characters. This is fixed in the Volume release, where the dialog was changed to "Kozuki" in Chapter 816. *The name Kozuki contains the kanji for and . *The male members of the family seem to have a food theme to their names: sukiyaki and oden are both Japanese dishes while "momo" (the first part of Momonosuke's name) means "peach". *Momonosuke and his retainers traveling to the future is the first canonical time travel in the series. It is the second overall, with the first being the Rainbow Mist in the anime-only Ruluka Island Arc. References Site Navigation it:Famiglia Kozuki ru:Семья Кодзуки es:Familia Kozuki pl:Rodzina Kouzuki id:Keluarga Kozuki Category:Wano Country Families